


My Friend is a demon

by Skiplowave



Series: Ironstrange fics [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon!Tony, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Stephen practicing his craft in magic finds a book about summoning demons. Tony appears and Stephen feels the spell was wrong. Little he knows the spell actually worked...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Writing prompt on tumblr: A magician attempting to summon an ancient, powerful demon accidentally summons their ordinary neighbor. Thinking it a mistake, they let them go, only to later realize the spell had worked perfectly. 
> 
> https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/183074016567/a-magician-attempting-to-summon-an-ancient
> 
> My first ironstrange fic :D

" God this library e is a mess."

" It is, someone needs to clean it.....not it."

Stephen looked at Wong rolling his eyes. " Guess I'll clean it then. Can you buy lunch at least."  Wong nodded his head patting his pockets. " Do you-" Stephen sighed  handing Wong a twenty dollar bill.

" Bring my change back okay, oh and light mustard on my sandwich."

" Right. Whole wheat or honey oat?"

" Surprise me."

Wong gave a thumbs leaving the ancient library. " Oh don't use magic to clean, it has to be done by hand." Wong added before the door shut. Stephen huffed, he looked over seeing his cloak wrapped around a feather  duster. " You're helping me with this." The cloak dropped the duster flying away, Stephen sighed.  _Dumb flying cloth._

Fifteen minutes passed and Stephen mange to get one out of the fifty bookshelves. Holding his hands out, Stephen clenched his fists as they turn a bring orange. Releasing  them a wave of yellow spread across everything in the library. The room was now clean and spotless. Cloak floated down towards giving it a  _look._ " Don't do that. Nothing blew up or is broken." The cloak wrapped it self around Stephen yanking him to back of the room. " Hey stop that! " The cloak moved away from Stephen hovering over a book on the ground. The book was large and very old, various scratch marks on the cover. Picking it up, Stephen eyed the book sense  _strange_ magic. " Think it's evil?"  The cloak shrugged hiding behind Stephen. Opening it, Stephen was in awe. Book had various spells related to demons. Summoning,  possessions, you name it. The summoning page caught Stephen's interests the most.

" Hey Stephen I'm back! You wouldn't believe the rush." 

Stephen created a invisible spell around the book. He held his finger towards his lips making sure cloak keep quiet. " Oh there you are. Place is clean....did you use magic?" Stephen shrugged his shoulder walking pass his friends. " Just magic of my good cleaning skills." Wong snorted at the awful joke. " Well looks good. I'll clean next time. Promise." Stephen chuckled following his friend.

 _I'll try that spell later.._

* * *

It was one in the morning, Wong feel asleep around eleven but Stephen wanted be extra sure.  Heading back to the library, Stephen undid the invisible spell placed on the book.  _Now let's see what you can do._ To his surprise the summoning spell didn't require much. Albeit the spell was tad cliche.  Draw a pentagram on ground, offer some blood into a flame, and say the words from the text without flaws. Pretty basic spell however something went wrong. Stepehen expect a demon, maybe not one with horns or calling him master but  _something_ demon like. Not Tony fucking Stark sitting on the pentagram wearing black tank-top and red boxers.  _How the fuck._ " Hey Stephen. All places I ended up it would not be here. Although the strangest place I ended up was Utah of all places, can you believe?" Stephen looked at Tony and back at the book. Where did he go wrong. If he wanted to summon a human he create a portal.  Stephen Vincent Strange was a master sorcerer so how on  **earth** could mess up a summoning spell!? " Earth to Dumbledore you there?" Stephen glared at Tony who held his hands up smirking.

" Don't get mad at me you summoned me." 

" I wasn't trying summon you, Stark."

" Are you sure? I mean I'm forty-five minute drive from the HQ. Or a simple phone call wouldn't hurt. But this works too."

" No you don't get it I was *sigh* trying summon a demon."

Tony arched his eyebrow, " As you can see the spell didn't work. You want crash here or do you prefer your own bedroom?" Tony stared at him before bursting into a laughing fit."

" What's so funny???"

" Stephen, buddy the spell worked you summon the demon."

" Well where is it then!?"

" You're talking to him!"

"......what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony has some explaining to do


	2. Chapter 2

Stephen looked at Tony and quickly looked away. The man was speechless. " How-are you fucking with me?" Tony laughed patting Stephen's shoulder, " You might want grab some tea and a chair for this buddy."  Stephen took several deep breaths preparing himself for whatever Tony's explanation should be. " How long have you been....*sigh* a demon?" Tony scratching his chin humming, " College, junior year. One of the sorority was  **not**  that, it was a cult. I was  **very**  drunk at the time." Stephen controlled himself sighing out loud. " So have you used your powers? Do you have any powers? Does anyone besides me know you're a demon?" Tony smiled which made Stephen shiver for a second. " Like a say cult got me. My powers been dominate expect for my seduction but come on I'm Tony Stark." Stephen rolled his eyes earning Tony a playful chuckle. " As for who knows, Rhodey and Pepper. Only because I told them. Hell even Thor and Loki couldn't tell. Wait are demons consider magical?"  Stephen stared at Tony thinking, everything felt like a bizarre fever dream but it was real. Bad thing was Stephen was more excited than upset. 

" Sooo what now,  _Master?_ "

" Please don't call me that."

" How about boss, or Professor Snape?"

" How about you go to bed and we'll talk tomorrow!"

A portal open underneath Tony as he fell in one of the guest rooms.  Stephen was too tired and confused to process everything. He'll figure it out in the morning along with a nice cup of tea.  _And shot of whiskey too_

* * *

 " So testing huh? Be honest with me doctor, how bad is it?"

Tony giggled dodging a paper ball being thrown at him. " Book said you're under my control meaning my word is law. I just want test your limits that's all." Tony nodded picking up the crumble paper curious as to what it said. " Don't open that." Stephen said still writing. Without a second thought  Tony tore the paper to pieces. " Interesting.... now set this piece of paper on fire." Tony arched his eyebrow smirking, " Want me to use my tech or magic?" Stephen eyes lit up excited. " Both. Go iron man on this piece of paper and go demon on this one." Tony hummed making his hand into a gun gesture.  A blue flame appeared at the end of his index finger casting the paper ablaze.  _Didn't know I could do that._  " Guess you word really is law. Holy shit what else can I do!?" Tony was ready for whatever Stephen to offer. Few commands later, Tony could teleport, walk on walls, classic demon magic shit.

" Last one, kiss me. Just kid-"

Tony kissed Stephen softly, he cupped the man's face doing so. A soft moan echoed from Stephen only then did Tony back away giving a smug grin. " I said I was kidding..." Stephen mumbled blushing. " Did you? Guess you commands are act now think later thing." Stephen eyed Tony wondering if that was true or a half truth. It didn't matter, at least Stephen could say he got  **the**  Tony Stark to kiss him.  " So anything else or want call it a day." Stephen tapped his chin thinking and formed a devious smirk.

" Tell the Avengers you're a demon."

".....seriously?'

" Yes."

" R-right now? Like call them all at once?"

" No."

" Oh okay-"

" Tell them when you guys eat dinner. I want to see their reactions."

Tony gave a nervous chuckle. There's no way anyone would believe him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested here's the Avengers reactions :D

Normally the Avengers don't eat together much. Not because they  **don't**  want to be together, simply because everyone does their own thing.  When Tony visits HQ only people eating dinner at a  _normal_  time is Wanda and Vision, maybe Bucky and Steve too if their hunger is timed right. And yet, Tony called everyone telling them to come over. He even called Peter who didn't mind doing homework after the avengers dinner meet-up. Only ones that couldn't come was T'Challa and the guardians for obvious reasons.  _Close enough I guess._  

Everyone was chatting, enjoying  the little gathering. " Tones, have to say you're really quiet." Rhodey mentioned as everyone quiet down. " Weird usually you be telling us about something stupid yet brilliant you did by now." Clint added reaching for his drink. " Something on your mine, Tony? Is it serious?"  _Stephen you dick._  Tony looked away from Stephen. Being his demon was suppose to be fun not this. " Is everything okay Mr.Stark?" Peter asked ready for...well whatever spider man can do to help.  _Ah fuck it_

" Nothing serious, just wanted tell you guys I'm a demon."

Everyone stared at Tony and Stephen kept his face blank to insure he wasn't smirking at the confession. Natasha surprisingly was the first to break her silent laughing out loud.  That scared Tony more seeing she wouldn't have laughed, he thought anyway. " Well it's not worst thing he's been called." Bucky said earning a punch in the arm from a offended Steve. " Let me guess, Tony you ended in a cult and became a demon?" Bruce added wiping his glasses. " Yes, college I was a junior. Back me up Rhodey, Pepper."  Pepper and Rhdoey sighed nodding their heads.  Stephen chuckled seeing other avengers shocked expressions. " Prove it." Sam asked folding his arms still not convinced. 

" Stephen told me to tell you guys! We summoned me and now I'm under contract to do whatever he commands."

" No offense Mr.Stark, but Dr.Strange is a wizard. He could just....you know."

_Not you too Peter._

Tony glared at Stephen who was still smirking.  _Stephen you ass help me!_  Stephen looked at Tony shrugging his shoulders enjoying his fun. " It's true I summoned him with a demon spell. Watch. Tony grow horns and a tail." Instantly, Tony stood up taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes. He heard gasping and once he opened them everyone especially Peter were in aw. " Believe me now?" Tony huffed as his thin tail curled around his waist. " Oh yeah a wizard that does magic made you a demon for few seconds, totally believable. You two should do magic acts together. For charity event even." Sam got up to poke Tony's horns before living the kitchen. Everyone but Rhodey and Pepper didn't believe Tony,  _figures._

* * *

 

Dinner was over, everyone drifted to different areas at HQ.  Some went to tv room, others went to the gym, and Peter followed whom could assist him with his English homework. Tony was outside on the deck enjoying the cool breeze, his tail and horns were long gone. " That was  _interesting_. " Stephen replied walking next to Tony. " You're mean." Stephen placed his arm around Tony's shoulder. " I just wanted to know. And I'm sorry." Stephen gave Tony's head a soft kiss making him feel less  _upset_  of the whole ordeal. " Could've been worse. Could've have told you to tell everyone at a press conference." Tony snorted getting closer to Stephen. " If I did that Pepper would kill me. Not to mention Bucky and Peter would come after me with their  _online theories and memes."_  The two laughed at the thought shaking their heads. Stephen looked at Tony serious now. " So ready end our contract now?" Tony hummed looking at the night sky. It be nice not having worry about Stephen's next command. At same time with all the weird stuff in their universe who's to say some evil witch or alien summons him. 

" Nah I prefer you....only one actually  _call_  me afterall."

" To think my partner is iron man and a demon."

" Partner?"

" Yes-you being my date- I mean go on date with me!  _Shit..._ "

" Stephen are you telling me or asking me to go out with you?"

Stephen blushed burying his face in Tony's neck mumbling a please. Tony sighed patting Stephen's shoulder. " Yes I will go out with you. But I'm picking where we eat for dinner. Fair?" Stephen kissed Tony's neck and then his cheek. 

" Congrats doc, you're friend just became your demon boyfriend~"

**Author's Note:**

> All feed back is welcomed!


End file.
